


I hate you, Sam Winchester!

by Eulalia_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is jealous, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel is a cutie, Dean Has Sex, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Funny, Funny Dean, Gen, Hilarious, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Protective Castiel, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulalia_writer/pseuds/Eulalia_writer
Summary: Just a short slice of life between the Winchester and our favourite angel. A funny one, actually.Sam is just relaxing a bit, and Castiel appears and asks him where to find Dean.Then a woman screams, and Cas suddenly finds out the older hunter's "sexual abilities".





	

«Where is he?».  
Sam almost chocked on his own beer: Castiel had just appeared from thin airvand scared the hell out of him as he usually did.  
«Damn it, Cas! How many times do we have to tell you not to do this?».  
«Oh, I'm sorry. Now, where is he?» he was clearly impatient.  
Sam stared at the angel in confusion: « _What?_ ».  
«Dean. Where is he?».  
And in that very moment they both heard a woman screaming.  
«What was _that_ , Sam?!» Cas' voice was filled with fear, and Sam couldn't help but grin.  
« _This is not funny!_ -another scream- We must help her!».  
The hunter was still sitting on his own bed, holding back a laugh.  
«Sam! Help her!» the angel was deadly serious and clearly frightened now.  
«Check the next door, Cas. I bet you can handle this on your own.».  
The angel grunted and vanished.  
Finally, Sam was free to laugh out loud: he took a sip form the bottle, waiting for what he knew it was about to happen.  
Eventually, he heard the woman scream again, and another voice added to the first one.  
A man's voice.  
_Dean's voice._  
Suddenly, Castiel was back in front of Sam -his eyes filled with shame and anger.  
The young hunter laughed again -tears in his eyes, he almost spit the beer all over the bed.  
«You knew it.» Cas' was definitely pissed off.  
Sam nodded, unable to talk.  
« _They are having the sex and you sent me there to check on her._ ».  
Again, Sam nodded.  
«I _hate_ you, Sam Winchester.».  
Castiel vanished and Sam laughed his ass off and fell from the bed.  
The angel was mad at him, but that was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> First "funny" fic ever ^-^  
> Let me know what you think of it :)  
> \- Eulalia


End file.
